


Gonna Make You My Aphrodite

by flickawhip



Series: Asuka Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Asuka has plans for you...Written for my imagines blog here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Gonna Make You My Aphrodite

\- You were lucky to get front row tickets  
\- You didn’t really try to interact  
\- You just wanted a good view  
\- Most of the matches had been fun  
\- Then finally it was Asuka’s match  
\- Automatically you sat up a little straighter  
\- Focused on the entrance  
\- She stops in front of you before getting into the ring  
\- She winks at you  
\- You can’t help but smile shyly  
\- She’s beautiful up close  
\- Really beautiful  
\- She moves away  
\- Finishes her entrance  
\- Smiling right at you  
\- The match starts soon after  
\- She works hard  
\- She takes her win  
\- The rest of the matches are a blur  
\- You can still feel your heart beating a little faster  
\- You take the chance to sit and breathe  
\- Other people rush around you and past you  
\- You take your time at the merchandise booth  
\- You pick out a few things  
\- You’re leaving the venue when someone taps you on the arm  
\- A staffer  
\- Asuka has asked to see you  
\- She’s smiling when you enter her room  
\- She’s already changed into street gear  
\- She still looks beautiful  
\- She’s always beautiful  
\- “Hi...”  
\- You can hear how shy you sound  
\- She smiles  
\- “Hi...”  
\- There’s quiet tension  
\- Then suddenly she moves closer  
\- You step back, legs hitting a chair  
\- You end up falling into the seat  
\- Asuka laughs softly  
\- She moves to sit in your lap  
\- Her voice is almost teasing  
\- “Better, Now I can kiss you...”  
\- She does kiss you  
\- Her lips are soft  
\- Her smile is soft too  
\- She seems pleased  
\- You’ve responded a little  
\- You still feel shy but she’s gorgeous  
\- She’s also interested  
\- You end up invited out for dinner  
\- Dinner and drinks  
\- You end up spending the night in her bed  
\- She’s sweet with you  
\- Doesn’t push for anything  
\- Happy just to fall asleep in your arms


End file.
